


Love at first Hunt

by maybeitsmin



Series: AU Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, vampire!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeitsmin/pseuds/maybeitsmin
Summary: Prompt: 'A' is a monster hunter, 'B' is a monster. They meet when 'B' isn’t in monster form and start to fall for each other, one night they meet while 'A' is hunting and 'B' is a monster.orThe one where Dean awkwardly falls in love with a Vampire named Castiel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a year or so because I either lost interest or came to hate my own works. This challenge is a step back into writing and I actually feel quite good about it. So all I can ask is to enjoy and if there's any feedback or criticism, I'll happily look into it. This particular story was supposed to be a one-shot but I'm thinking of making it a 3 parter. I'll continue adding characters, tags and warnings as I add chapters.
> 
> http://writing-prompts-list.tumblr.com/post/162212185384/7-days-of-writing-plot-twists
> 
> I got the prompt from the link above. Feel free to check the list as I'll try to write all of them.
> 
> Also, I'd still like to think of this as an AU since this universe is very different from canon despite Sam and Dean being hunters.

Relieve is evident on Dean Winchester's face when he finally sees a diner in view. It's been a long week of tracking a nest of vampires and as much as he loves his brother, he's feeling a tad bit stuffy. All he needs is a good burger and some alone _me_ time.

 

The rain is pouring when he gets out of the impala so he hurries inside. He grabs a seat and waits for someone to take his order. His stomach is uncomfortably short of cheap homemade food and he needs it _yesterday._ He looks around the diner briefly, seeing it’s buzzing with truckers and the occasional drifters here and there. He reaches for the menu when his phone buzzes. He lets out a sigh when he sees the name and answers it.

 

“Sammy, just give me like 10 minutes. I need to eat, man.”

 

“Dean, we literally have a burger joint in front of the motel.” Dean lets out a small laugh. The place had the worse burgers Dean has ever tasted and he’s had _a lot_ of burgers.

 

“Dude, I've had it before. Tastes like ass.” He pauses when he feels a presence, now seeing a pair of sensible shoes out of the corner of his eyes. _Huh._ He ignores it when he hears Sam grumbling. “Listen, I just need to get like one good burger and I'll head back. I'll even buy you your rabbit food if you stop bugging me.”

 

“Fine. Be back quick, I think I know where they’re going to hit next.”

 

“Bitch.” Dean adds after a lull of silence, just for fun _and_ to annoy his brother.

 

“Jerk.” He lets out a small smile at the reply then hangs up.

 

Dean finally acknowledges _sensible shoes_ , eyes finding the name-tag first out of habit. _Steve_ is what he sees. He snorts, thinking of a dumb joke. “Where’s Adam?” Of course, before he realizes, he’s said it out loud. He winces and turns to look at Steve. Surprisingly, the man doesn’t look offended, merely calculating. Also, _blue eyes._

 

“Adam only works on the weekends. Are you a friend of his?”

 

Dean is speechless as he stares at Steve, gauging to see if he’s bluffing. He can’t get over two things. One, there’s an _actual_ Adam working in this place. Two, he’s as serious as a heart attack. He can’t help the grin creeping up his own face.

 

“Nah, man. I was just messing with you.” He gives Steve a subtle once-over, “So, any good burgers here?”

 

Steve seems to really think about it for a second, as if its a question of life and death. Dean can’t stop smiling at the simplicity of this encounter. He waits patiently for Steve, the dull ache of his hunger momentarily distracted by a perfectly simple moment.

 

“Honestly, I like every one of them.” Steve finally answers. He then looks at Dean in a way that makes him arch an eyebrow. “Though, I think the meat lover’s special would do _you_ good especially.” Whoa. _Whoa._ His tone is teasing and Dean is surprised but he’s _very_ pleased at the escalation.

 

“You thought right, Steve.” He lets out, dropping his voice a few octaves lower, hoping to see Steve hot and bothered over his voice. Instead, all he gets is a look of confusion. Dean drops his smile, feeling his confidence wavering. He’s close to apologizing when Steve speaks up again.

 

“Sorry for the confusion but Steve was a former employee. I’m new here so they just gave me his uniform. My name is Castiel.” _Castiel._ Dean is embarrassed at how he thinks that it’s a much better name for someone that looks like an angel. He’s lucky Sam’s not here. He clears his throat.

 

“Cas. Well, that’s a great name.” He deadpans. _Idiot._ Castiel is giving him a look that makes him want to disappear into his seat. Thankfully, Castiel seems to be needed somewhere else but _here_ and Dean barely hears him taking note of his order earlier and taking his leave. When he does come out of it, he sneaks a glance at Castiel’s retreating figure, eyes focusing on _certain_ areas.

 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Dean jumps at the sudden voice, eyes finding a brunet sitting across from him. She’s dressed in all black, her eyes full of mischief as she smiles. He looks around the diner to check if it’s so busy that this stranger has to share a booth with him but the place still have a lot of empty seats despite being busy.

 

“Stop worrying your pretty little head. I just wanted to sit here.” Dean gives her an incredulous look.

 

“Listen, sweetheart. I was here first so take your pick of the other _free_ booths.” Alright, it came out a bit harsher than intended but something about her rubs Dean the wrong way and he’s proven right when she smiles rather than taking off to another booth.

 

“So, I see you’ve taken a liking to Clarence.” She moves onto another topic easily, eyes not leaving Dean’s. _Clarence?_ “Tell me, is it the eyes or his _taut_ ass?” Dean feels agitated by the comment, silently guessing who it’s about. He opens his mouth to reply when a burger is placed in front of him albeit a little too suddenly. He looks up to see Castiel eyeing the girl sitting across from him. Dean eyes them both, feeling wary.

 

“Meg, you’ve finished your shift. Why are you still here?”

 

Dean keeps eyeing them both before his nose registers the heavenly scent from the burger. His hunger returns. He takes a big bite and almost moans at the taste of it. He’s _not_ about to become Sally.

 

“Well, I’m waiting for you, Clarence. Need you to warm my womanly bits tonight.” Dean coughs, the comment catching him off guard. Both Castiel and _Meg_ turn to him. He waves them both off feeling embarrassed. “I’m fine.” He takes another bite.

 

“We’ve been through this, you’re not exactly _equipped_ with what I like in a partner.” Castiel quips, an air of defiance surrounding him and Dean is _definitely not_ overjoyed to hear it. He sneaks a glance at Castiel and is pleasantly surprised to find their eyes meeting. He can’t help giving out a smile mirroring Castiel’s own shy smile. Then something changed in Castiel’s expression.

 

Castiel breaks the spell first as he tugs Meg off his booth. Dean struggles to throw a word out as Castiel looks away. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience. I’ll leave you to the burger.” He says hurriedly then drags Meg away, going into the kitchen. He hears them bickering along the way but Dean’s too busy thinking about possibilities. He could stay and seek out Castiel or wallow in pseudo rejection.

 

Dean finishes his burger.

  


*     *     *     *     *

  


Dean’s leaning at the side of his impala when Castiel comes out of the diner alone. He’s wearing a trench-coat that seems to be a few sizes too big but the image does wonders for a weak man like Dean.

 

“Cas! Hey.” Dean calls out as he jogs towards him. Castiel stops and turns towards Dean. He looks startled and Dean internally scolds himself for seeming like a creep.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry for whatever I did back in the diner but I just, I can feel something happening here.” He clears his throat uncomfortably, not knowing how to continue. Thankfully, Castiel’s expression softens and takes pity on him. “I know what you mean.” It’s so soft and Dean can barely hear it but he breaks into a smile at hearing a simple reply.

 

“My name’s Dean. Dean Winchester.”

 

“Castiel, Novak.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean spits into the sink and rinses his toothbrush. He’s still smiling at the thought of Castiel. After giving out his real name and  _ hopefully  _ receiving the same thing in return, Castiel manages to open up to him a bit more. Suddenly, there’s more  _ everything.  _ More smiles, glances, looks and it’s been such a long time since Dean has ever felt this way that he can’t help but feel uneasy. Castiel was more open, sure but there was something about him that was not  _ truthful. _ He pushes the thought away and leaves the bathroom.

 

Immediately, Dean sees coffee in his peripheral vision and heads towards it, joining Sam at the dining table. Sam grabs it first when he reaches for it and all Dean can do is stand worthlessly, eyes mourning the lost coffee. He crosses his arms as he shifts towards Sam, expecting a quip.

 

Sam stays irritatingly quiet and types away at his  _ stupid _ laptop.

 

“You’re really punishing me for forgetting your damn rabbit food. Really Sammy?”

 

“You made your bed, lie in it.”

 

Dean grumbles and sits across from him.

 

“So, get this. While you were busy chasing tail, I found out why it’s so different. The victims, the  _ mark  _ on the victims, the pattern.”

 

Dean raises an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. “Spit it out, Sammy.”

 

“I think it’s an Alpha.” Sam lets out, sounding awed and Dean narrows his eyes.

 

“Wait, wait. First of all, you’re way too happy about this and second of all, I thought Alphas were, i don't know,  _ not real?  _ Even if they were, why here, why now?” Dean remembers that back in the day when he was working a case with Dad, in the few lore that they found out about the Alpha Vampire is that they turn people differently. Every vampire turned by the Alpha would bear a unique [mark](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4f/66/25/4f66259aaafdd8a07e198d92804fe716.jpg) mixed with the color of ash and blood. They would also hunt differently, choosing from a victim pool that’s very specific towards  _ something _ that the lore didn’t even give any examples but dad had said that they weren’t real and the rest is history.

 

“Well it says here that the Alpha would no longer be dormant when he senses that his children are dying. He shall rise as he makes more children, saving their species from getting erased.” Sam reads off, his expression sullen as he reads further. “It also says that his  _ direct  _ children, the ones that has the marks will be more stronger than the rest of the non-pure blooded ones. They would have stronger abilities and stronger restraint if they were so to choose.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Yes, Dean. The pure blooded ones can restraint themselves as soon as they’re  _ reborned.  _ They will have full control of their hunger. They  _ don't  _ have to feed off humans as they can survive with cow’s blood.” Sam lets out a sigh and leans back into his chair.

 

A lull of silence comes by, both of them soaking the information in.

 

“So  _ these  _ monsters are the scum of the bunch. They have a  _ choice. _ ” Dean grits out, feeling more disgusted the more he thinks about it. Sam stays quiet, agreeing. “How do we kill them?”

 

Sam closes his laptop and drinks his coffee, no doubt already losing some of its heat. “Good news is that they can still be sliced.” He pauses. “The pure blooded ones at least.”

 

“What about the Alpha?” Dean asks impatiently.

 

“We can’t kill him Dean.” Sam sighs heavily, not pleased with the information. “It says that nothing works on him and that he’s to stay here until he goes dormant again.”

 

Dean stares at Sam, disbelieve clear in his eyes. “Nothing is unkillable Sam. I mean, even  _ Death  _ can die.”

 

Sam only shrugs. “Maybe he can, maybe he can’t. All I’m saying is that until we know how to, we can’t face him.”

 

“Are you serious? So what, we tuck our tail and run? That’s ridiculous Sam and you  _ know  _ it.”

 

“Dean, I’m not saying that we bail. All I’m saying is that we can only kill his children and that’s it.”

 

“He’s going to make more.” Dean pushes.

 

“I know.” Sam relents.   
  


Another wave of silence comes over them.

  
  


*     *     *     *     *

  
  


Dean catches the paper bag that Sam throws at him, the familiar delicious smell of a good burger. Despite the good food, he scowls.

 

“I still don’t understand why I can’t see Cas.” He grumbles quietly, taking out the burger, unwrapping it. Sam rolls his eyes.

 

“I can’t have you distracted, Dean. We need to find out how to get rid of the Alpha.”

 

Dean grumbles but stays quiet, knowing Sam’s right. He eats, trying to savor the burger.

 

“Why are you  _ so  _ interested anyway? You’re lucky I even drove there.”

 

Dean stays quiet, not knowing what to say. Sam gives a good natured bitch face, unimpressed by the silence. “ _ There’s something about Castiel _ , I guess.” Dean makes a strangled noise and Sam laughs. He digs into his  _ rabbit food. _

  
  


*     *     *     *     *

  
  


“Are you sure Garth is right about this? Why would they nest  _ there? _ ”

 

Sam shrugs. “Bobby says to trust him. Seems like Garth’s got eyes  _ everywhere. _ ”

 

Dean casts an impressed look. “More than Bobby?”

 

“More than Bobby.” Sam points to a specific spot on the map. “We leave at midnight. We’ll find most of them here.”

 

Dean grunts an acknowledgement and moves to his bed. Sam stops him with his hand. Dean gives him a look of confusion. He’s surprised when Sam shoves multiple books at him. “Research first, sleep later.” He narrows his eyes at the thick, dusty books. He’s ready to complain when Sam stops him with the famous Sam Winchester look.

 

Dean Winchester is not a weak man.

 

Dean Winchester is instead a man with weaknesses so as he concedes and read the books, he  _ doesn’t  _ think about sleep and instead thinks of  _ Knowledge. _


End file.
